customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Thunder
Jennifer Thunder is a young rookie built shortly after Daniel Rocka was built. Even if she looks just like a scientist, she looks more than meets the eye and she has thousands of mission evaluations to prove it. Biography Thunder was built shortly after Rocka was built. She was given thousands of missions for testing and she always came back in one piece with Villains tightly cuffed. But she excels more in technology which prompted scientists to put her to an examination. Test results show that she has a genetic mutation which very few Heroes have of highly-advanced proccessors, which enable her to create her own gears. After that, all Heroes are examined and very few Heroes with the mutation are found. They are grouped to form the Delta Program Team - a program in which Heroes with genetic mutations are assembled. Thunder is the last to join the team. She later forms a close bond with the team leader, Hardwire. Tall Oaks Bio-terrorism Thunder was first assigned to investigate the Tall Oaks Cathedral as they suspect it has evidence of a criminal's plan. But suddenly, a B.O.W. attacks her in the cathedral, injuring Hardwire and killing many of Delta Program Team's squads. The group then decides to investigate the B.O.W.s first. Halfway through the investigation, Thunder realizes in horror that the mission she's working in and those B.O.W.s are all linked. They ARE the criminal's plan to terrorize Tall Oaks. Worse still, it's set to be in motion just as Mr. Makuro makes his speech, risking him to be killed in the attack. After struggling with her personal beliefs, she realizes that the only way to make the criminal give up information is only through torture. After a period of cruel torture in her hands, she gains info that the B.O.W. is set to attack at the Ivy University. The group races with time to stop the B.O.W. They manage to kill the B.O.W. by shooting it repeatedly through the head after Hardwire deconstructs its vital components. The group later goes back to the Hero Factory to file their reports. This success wasn't published for it won't bring fame, but only terror in realization of bio-terrorisms. II Veltro Conspiracy She was assigned on a top secret mission after she accomplished her task to prevent the bio-terrorism attack in Tall Oaks. She was to keep it secret from the other members since she alone with some other Heroes assigned with her will go to the mission. She was to track her long-time partner, Hardwire, who went missing with fellow Hero Viola during a mission in Queen Astoria. She later boards the ship with her team. But, instead of finding clues of their whereabouts, she finds unique B.O.W.s which feeds on mechanical fluids, Ooze. Finding the whole thing to be suspicious, she explores the whole ship, also witnessing fellow Hero Rachel's death in the hands of one of the Oozes, eventually mutating into one. She constantly encounters Rachel, much to her annoyance. She finally puts it to an end when she lures her to a wall full of spiky poles which one of them impales Rachel, killing her. She then receives transmission from her teammate that there may be a mole in Hero Factory, before he was killed by the real mole. After a game of cat and mouse, the mole is revealed to be Viola. She then triggers the self-destruct sequence, leaving Thunder, Hardwire, and the others to die in the Queen Astoria. As they continue on, one by one of them are killed by the Ooze and Thunder with Hardwire forced to kill them. As they make their escape, the true leader of II Veltro appears, infected. But, he uses his powers to mutate into a giant robot. At his defeat, he makes one last wish; to die which Thunder obliges regretfully. The Queen Astoria explodes later, eradicating all of II Veltro's existence and leaving Thunder and Hardwire the only survivors of the conspiracy, except for the mole, Viola, who was actually another mole in II Veltro making her a triple agent, working with another syndicate with unknown agendas. She was later changed back to her original form after the mission. After Delta Program After both former incidents resulted of massive casualties in the Delta Program Team, the Team was later dissolved and its' surviving members were given the choice of being separated, go solo, or stay in whatever's left of the team. As the entire team elects the latter, she decides to remain too, leaving her with a smaller team. As she completes her research to modify weapons, one of her radioactive weapons malfunctioned, resulting in a blast, much to her teammates' shock. She turns up alive, however damaged so horrible as modifications were neccessary and the modification completely changes her appearance. She however, still does not learn her lesson and continues her research, discovering that the radiation enables a weapon to integrate its traits with another, thus obliterating itself and increases one's abilities. She was then sent on a solo mission and leaves after she completes her research. The mission however took a grim turn as she then loses contact with Hardwire and went missing. She is revealed to be alive after she finds herself in a standoff with Viola at gun point inside the Genetic Mutation Experimentation facility. When she tells Viola to turn herself in, the latter violently attacks her, causing the former to repeatedly defend herself. She later realizes that Viola is out for blood and retaliates her attacks with violent slashes. She then manages to take the upper hand and cuff her, only for her to destroy the cuffs and with it, her blade. She then runs away, only for Thunder, believing that she would commit another murder if she remained free based on past events, shoots her at the head with no mercy, killing her. She then goes off to track down the nine remaining clones and with them, Hardwire. Abilities and Traits Abilities Due to her genetic mutation, her intelligence, strength, endurance, speed, and agility skills contained in her proccessors are highly enchanced. This made her very smart and capable of making tools, gears, or weapons by herself. This also made her very skilled at fighting despite being a girl and enabling her to use lightning, electricity, and thunder attacks or skills to her own advantage. After her modification, she is able to accomodate longer ranges and multiple enemies as her plasma guns are mechanically controlled and handles enemies from different angles Traits She is mechanical, tactical, and very calculative in handling missions, predicting her enemy's moves even before they are made. She is also professional at most times, but she forms a very close bond with Hardwire, her long-time partner. She also shows some strange traits, willing to do anything, even torture to keep people safe no matter of it's sadistic, cruel, or even insane. This was further shown when she mercilessly kills Viola, completely cold and dismissive about her death, stating that she did what had to be done. Weapons Thunder used to wield a highly advanced Lightning Shooter and a Plasma Gun which delivers very high and critical damage. However, after an incident with undisclosed details, her Lightning Shooter was integrated with her Plasma Gun, which she modifies into mechanical Plasma Guns that mixes its' blasts with electricity. Gallery Thunder 1.png|Thunder's original form Thunder 2.png|Thunder during the Tall Oaks incident Thunder 3.png|Thunder's 2.0 form project.png|Thunder's current form project 2.png Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Breakout Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes